Kaleido Star: Embracing the True Star
by killbethy
Summary: Sora has become the True Star of Kaleido Stage and finally surpassed Layla. It's now half way through the run of the Legend of the Phoenix, and the cast has grown by Sora's power to change people. Can she handle the expectations, friendships and romance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Amazing Shocking Partnership

"So this is the half-way mark of the run of Kaleido Stage's Legend of the Phoenix," a familiar voice said as Sora closed the door to her dressing room.

"Layla-san!" Sora turned in delight to see the sparkling blue-eyed friend she held so dear.

"Layla-san?" Layla laughed. "That's something I haven't heard in a while. Hasn't the new, reborn Sora surpassed me?"

It was true. With Sora's act as the Phoenix, she had surpassed Layla. She had found her own dream in a conflict-free stage and had become the True Kaleido Star. Sora gazed at her old rival, her old partner, the old shadow she was chasing. She wasn't on the pedastal Sora held her up on anymore, but she was still radiant. Her blonde hair had grown so quickly since the time Layla asked her to be the one to cut off her trademark platinum locks. Or had it been quickly? It always seemed like an eternity between the times she and Layla could talk face to face.

Layla's eyes grew serious. "Sora, are you sure this is the right time? I know how you love the stage and how you always want to see Kaleido Stage filled with a happy audience. But is it ready?"

"Layla, you know as well as I do that we can't decide that. Only Fool."

They both laughed. It had been nearly two years since Fool bowed before Layla and took his leave. They could no longer be partners on the stage, just in life as friends. Although they couldn't soar through the sky together again like that magical night performing the Legendary Great Maneuver, the bond that they shared would keep flying high.

--

Backstage, Rosetta stared up into the starry sky. The roof of Kaleido Stage was already open since the ending of the Phoenix show revealing the magnificent night sky. Soon, she would be up there. Flying. Only minutes away. Ever since she first saw Sora and Layla perform the Legendary Great Maneuver, the desire to be up there had consumed her. Through her dedication, she lived up to her promise to Kalos to master the trapeze within three years. In fact, it had been far less than that, only half the time, much to the thanks of May who pushed her to be on the same stage as Sora in Swan Lake. She looked down at her fire red costume and yanked it a little, feeling a bit insecure as tension built in the auditorium. But she remembered Sora's words. "You can't just copy the same thing you saw that night without disappointing the audience. You need to make the Maneuver your own." So she would be a flame burning across the dark sky. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Would her eyes meet Sora's across the distance? Would she be proud of her? A shiver ran up her spine.

--

"SPIRIT SPIRAL SMASH!!" May belted out in her dressing room, making Ken jump as he was just about to knock on her dressing room door.

"Fool!" She yelled. "You are a fool if you even THINK you are helping me adjust this costume!"

"But, May! I wasn't trying to..." Fool's voice faded as he flew across the room and was slammed into a locker. The rest of his words became inaudible behind the closed locker door.

Ken laughed. "May?" He knocked. "It's time."

May emerged from her dressing room in the same costume as Rosetta, except for its striking electric blue color. If Rosetta was fire, May was ice.

"Don't tell me it's time, Ken! I know when it's time!" She houghed, plodding out of the dressing room and then smiled. Her smile didn't even fade as she passed Sora backstage, it brightened. It wasn't the same devilish grin she used to give Sora in their days of competing as Leon's partner, but one of friendship and respect.

May then stepped on to the platform that would raise her high above the roof of Kaleido Stage.

"Rosetta!" May yelled across to the opposite platform, "I still haven't found a better name for the Legendary Great Maneuver, but I'm sure I can think of one afterwards!"

And the platforms began to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Amazing Realizations

Leon squeezed Sora's shoulder gently as she watched the platforms slowly make their sky-high ascent. Sora felt so tiny in his grasp, like he could break her if he squeezed his hand any tighter, but beneath that facade was a precariously hidden great strength.

Sora's sky-high gaze didn't break as she gently asked in a near whisper, "Leon-san, why did you drop May during that Dracula performance?"

"Sora, do you really not know the answer to that question." His eyes dropped. It wasn't until the final performance of Swan Lake when Sora gloriously ad-libbed her flight from bar to bar to Leon. He would never forget that moment when he arched his back up towards Sora and her hands caught his shoulders and he sunk into the depths of her soft, angelic gaze. He could feel her breath on his lips as she sunk closer to him, her hair brushing his face, then so quickly pushed off in a pirouette and began her flight back to the skies. But he wasn't ready to let the angel soar away so quickly. In what seemed like slow motion, he reached out and grabbed her hand as she drifted upwards and away. He pulled her close to him, then almost afraid she would hear the pounding of his heart, he began to let her slip down the length of his muscular arm before hoisting her back up again just as in the beginning of the performance. It was the first time in the entire run of Swan Lake that Leon fully felt as if he was holding Sora and not Sofie's memory. The crowd roared at the improvisation, but there was a sadness inside of him as he realized, no matter the show, she would always be the angel; her wings surrounding him in comfort and strength, but then she would push away lending her heart to others. Always there, but not always close enough.

"Leon-san." Sora's voice broke him free of his thoughts, pulling him back to reality. Why had he dropped May? The answer was simple. "Do you remember when you were dropping the rose petals for Romeo and Juliet?"

How could Sora forget. It was the most humiliating return to the stage she had ever experienced.

"And you missed the bar and began the same fall as May," Leon continued, "You lifted yourself up like you were nothing. Just like Sofie. I didn't put you in that situation purposely, but with May, I did. It wasn't to crush her ego. It was just as Yuri said, I was proving to myself that no one would be able take Sofie's place as my partner."

Just saying the words to Sora and verbally reliving the experience crushed Leon. He had long been burdened now with the fact that the conflict brought to Kaleido Stage was very much his doing and nearly Sora's undoing. He didn't realize then that the tears that slipped from Sora's eyes and down her cheeks each time her heart felt the stage grieve, a little piece of his final promise with Sofie to find the True Star slipped through his fingers as well. He often wondered if all of the pain he caused her was an inevitability on the path to the Angel's Act; if it was all for kindling the spirit of the devil in him to raise up Sora's angel. Or was he just a road block that the ever persistent Sora overcame by never giving up.

Sora reached back, unconsciously placing her hand on Leon's. For a moment, they stood in silence.

A chill ran through Leon's body as he felt the warmth of Sora's hand, "Why are you asking this now?" He pressed, to break the silence.

The platforms just rose above where Kaleido Stage's roof normally stood, sheltering the stage Sora treasured.

"Because of Layla..." Sora drifted. "May's arm. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I've been through this before. I don't want to lose her like Layla." She and May had become so close now, filling in the missing parts in one another's personalities. May never failed to bring a smile to Sora's face with her precocious attitude and spunk, and Sora brought equal light and motivation to May's life and most importantly, smiles.

The two partners stood together, hands still connected, watching the platforms continue the last leg of their rise.

--

"Does it hurt?" Layla asked Ken in the control room. She had noticed his focus had shifted to Leon and Sora instead of the details of the act to come.

"No!" Ken choked in surprise. "I... I... what I mean to say," he stammered, "is just watching Sora grow is enough for me. I'll always be the man on the sidelines... at Kaleido Stage and in Sora's life as well." His stomach turned as he tried to push the pain away.

"Ken, you just have no idea how much support someone can get from a 'person on the sidelines.' Just think of what you have done for the stage, bringing it together and moving it forward. I can guarantee you that you have done atleast that much for Sora in her journey here."

Layla's words should have comforted him. But Ken knew things were different now. Instead of watching the ever smiling girl who burst in late to tryouts with a suitcase full of faults, he was now staring at the True Star of Kaleido Stage. Just that thought made her seem so out of reach to him now. Sora's love was for the stage, something he couldn't even step on. Even though he never let her know, he often cursed the fact that he had a weak heart. If only he didn't have to carry that burden, maybe he would be standing there as Sora's partner now. Maybe it would be his hand that her's was resting on. But still, ironically, even though it was his unrequited love for Sora that heavied his heart so, it was still her that could solely take away the pain. He would give anything for Sora to look back at him now and smile so he could bask in the warmth of its radiating glow.

But Sora didn't look back.

"Ken!" Layla said sternly. "Regardless, you still have a job to do here and now. Look. The platforms have stopped. Pull yourself together."

Truth be told, deep down even Layla had slight feelings of jealousy. She finally understood the pain Sora must have felt when she first told her that Cathy was her partner now. Saying it was one thing, experiencing it for herself from the other side was another. The old Layla would have brushed it off, dismissing this feeling immediately. However the new her that had gone back to her roots as the crybaby child of her past, she was and now letting herself truly feel for the first time. Emotions were almost a new thing and she was embracing for the first time, and dealing with them was far more difficult than suppressing them.

--

May and Rosetta stood far above Kaleido Stage. The audience below looked like a Monet painting, little colored spots coming together to make a bigger picture. But even at that height, the tension and anxiety of the audience drifted up towards them. May breathed in their expectations with delight. Fool had qualified her. The fact that she could even see Fool now was something still a bit unfathomable to her. May shook her head, telling herself that now wasn't the time to be reminiscing. "Just think about Rosetta. Think about the audience. Think about the smiles. The applause." She told herself, as she stretched out her right hand to grab the trapeze.

Rosetta took a deep breath and reached for the two tiny weighted diablos attached at her hips. She needed the extra weight to make up for the difference of size between her and May. Kalos had fashioned the weights as diablos especially for her to give her a little boost of confidence from the happy memories when she regained her smile during the Diablo Battle with Sora. "Sora," she thought, "Can you see me?" Almost robotically, she grabbed the trapeze and looked over towards May.

The two girls' eyes met, and simultaneously, they dipped their bars with their right hands and jumped off the platforms, both hands now gripping the bar tightly as their bodies sweeped through the air, their swings beginning to grow larger.

--

Sora's gaze fell from the sight above and her hand dropped lifelessly from its resting place upon Leon's and, losing the feeling in her legs, collapsed to her knees.

"Sora!" Leon yelled. Picking up the waifish girl and spinning her around.

She stared blankly past him.

"Sora! Damn it." He slapped her face, ending her trance.

Without a word to Leon, Sora dashed passed him and into the control room, toppling over Ken. "Layla!" She screamed. Their eyes met, seeing one another's expressions was like looking into a mirror. "Layla!"

Leon ran in after Sora, now struck with the same sickened feeling as the two trapeze queens whose eyes were locked in shock.

"They aren't going to make it!" Sora desperately cried out.

The room fell silent, fell dead silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading, I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please leave comments and advice. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so your input is greatly appreciated. There also a few technical things to know before reading this chapter and the one to follow. I will try to update biweekly to weekly depending on my schedule. You'll have to forgive me if there are typos, etc. at first. I like to post the Chapter first so people who want to read it as soon as possible can, then I go back and correct them. :)

Backswing: A backswing on the trapeze is when you hit the highest point going backwards, which is above the platform where you began.

Static trapeze: A trapeze bar that does not fully swing like a flying trapeze. A flying trapeze is something like what is used in the Golden Phoenix maneuver; a static trapeze is what Sora lands on and jumps between when performing the Angel's Act.

Bungee trapeze: I used this, because you actually see Leon practicing this in the background during the Legend of the Phoenix OVA and we never see the real way Legend of the Phoenix ends. A bungee trapeze is a static trapeze that has bungee cords attached to it, so you can attach them to yourself as well, and jump off the trapeze flip, and the bungee cords will drop and lift you, etc.

With the technical stuff over, enjoy Chapter Three! Please leave reviews and your input!

Chapter Three: The Amazing Duel with Fate

May exhaled as her body sweeped backwards through the air, as she reached the peak of her backswing, she focused her attention across the distance towards the space across from her. May's heart skipped a beat, Rosetta should be in synch with her, yet no one was there. Due to the height of her swing, it would be a few seconds before she would decend again. As she began her fall into another swing, she saw Rosetta come to the peak of her own swing. "It must be the extra weight from the diablos slowing Rosetta down." May thought to herself.

"Rosetta!" She shouted. "Just keep swinging! I'll adjust my timing to yours. Just hang in there!" May let her body drag against the force of the wind to slow herself down. For a moment, she felt fear, but she shook off the feeling. Fool had qualified her. There was nothing to fear. But regardless, she knew that she needed to synch up with Rosetta soon before the intense extra swinging drained too much of their energy. And if that were the case, they wouldn't be able to hold their midair position as long without becoming exhausted. It would ruin it for the audience. May couldn't let this happen. She now knew the value of a smile, the joy of the audience, and the overpowering feeling of the applause heard after performing a genuine act. You can't fool the audience. May locked her eyes on Rosetta and fell into deep concentration. She wouldn't fail the audience.

--

"Ken," Sora brushed back a tear and gasped for a breath, beginning to focus, "Leon's bungee trapeze, the one that hangs right from the side of the open roof. You know," she concentrated, "the one I meet him at the end of the finale in Legend of the Phoenix, can you lower it?"

"We're still mid-run, so nothing has been disassembled. It should be working." The words flew out of Ken's mouth. Everyone knew that their time was now very limited. May and Rosetta could release from the bars at any moment now and... No one wanted to think about what would come after that.

Layla ran back into the control room. She had just gone thorougly investigate the situation from outside. "They are out of synch." Layla was almost unusually calm. But this was very Layla-like, she could pull herself together in an emergency. She'd been balancing death-defying stunts and logic-defying actions for years now from performing the Legendary Great Maneuver with an injured arm to secretly helping Sora's Freedom performances at the local theme park when Kaleido Stage was closed. "May isn't foolish enough to let go if the timing isn't right. It should take her atleast five swings to get back in synch, and given the length of the swing, we should have..."

Before she could estimate a time, Sora interrupted. "Ken, please lower the bungee trapeze and raise the trampoline for me to reach my spinning trapeze from the finale." She grabbed Leon's hand, looking him seriously in the eyes, "Leon, I need you for this to work."

Leon nodded. It was times like these where the difference between Sofie and Sora were apparent. Although they both had the same love for the stage, Sofie only had Leon. Sora had her friends and fellow performers at Kaleido Stage that she also deeply cared for and would do anything to protect. He was torn. A part of him was deeply moved by Sora's willingness to put herself in danger for the sake of someone else. How big her heart was to love everyone from the most bitter rival to the tiniest child in the audience equally. But he also didn't want to let her go. He had come to understand Sora quite a bit now since they were truly partners, and he already knew what Sora's rescue plan would be without her saying, which meant he also knew how many variables would need to go right for this to work, variables Sora couldn't control. He couldn't lose her like he lost Sofie, but he couldn't stop her firery spirit either, so all he could do is be with her now as a partner.

"Layla." Sora hugged her briefly. "Whatever happens up there." No, Sora shook off any feelings of doubt. "I need you to read my ad-libs and use whatever equipment you think will work. We can do this."

Sora grabbed Leon's hand, and the two dashed out of the control room.

Ken felt his hand reach after Sora unconsciously. His head dropped.

"Ken." Layla squeezed his arm. "Believe in Sora. Let's both believe in her like we always do and always have."

--

Leon and Sora reached the trampoline that was stationed directly below the rotating trapeze she stood on for so many past performances of Legend of the Phoenix. Simultaneously, both partners jumped on to the trampoline, and after one small jump, they powered off the trampoline, ripping through the air towards the trapeze high above them. Effortlessly, almost like he had practiced it as many times as Sora, Leon slid his feet into the footholds on the bar. He hugged Sora tightly, pressing her against his body. Leon's heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Normally, he would savor each second he could hold his petite partner close to him, but with the dire situation looming, the warmth he normally basked him seemed lost. All he could now was concentrate, concentrate and protect Sora's stage and his partner. He wouldn't lose her.

The trapeze released from its holds as soon as the weight of the duo hit the bar. Leon's foot slipped out from the hold for a second and he began to fall backwards. Sora leaned in the opposite direction, stabalizing him so he could regain his balance. The rapid freefall of the trapeze combined with the centripical force of its spinning made it nearly impossible to balance on. But Sora did it every night, and it was do or die. Leon tightened his muscles, gripping Sora harder.

Sora yelped slightly from the crushing pain of Leon's grasp, but knew how difficult it must be for him to maintain his balance while holding her as well. "Leon," she whispered into his ear, trying to conceal her fear for the two girls above them, "We can do this. We're partners." The response Sora received was silence, but she could feel some of the tension leave Leon's body.

"Is this part of the show?" One audience member asked another.

Gasps and remarks were heard throughout the auditorium. The audience's attention was split between the girls swinging high in the sky and the stars of Kaleido stage twirling on what appeared to be the apparatus from the currently running show. Most of the people there had already seen Legend of the Phoenix atleast once and were somewhat familiar with the devices used, especially in a scene as grand as the finale.

The rapid spinning of the trapeze looked like a blur of silver as Leon's long hair whipped around with the force. The bar was spinning faster than normal, they were ascending and descending more quickly as well with the extra momementum gained from the additional weight of Leon. The trapeze neared the pinnacle of its climb.

"You go first to the bar." Sora spoke quickly. "And at the next peak, I'll jump for you and..."

Sora couldn't complete the sentence before Leon sky-rocketed off the spinning apparatus and onto the bungee trapeze. He pulled Sora slightly forward as he jumped so her feet would now be locked in. Sora looked up, and although everything was so blurred from the spinning, she could see Leon had made the jump for the trapeze bar and was now sitting on top of it. The vibrant blue and red of May and Rosetta's costumes were still far apart, assuring Sora that they had not yet released from their bars. She felt herself going upwards once again and readied herself for the leap at the top.

--

May and Rosetta were now perfectly in synch, both at the peak point of their backswing. They nodded at one another, signaling that at the end of this swing, they would release from the bar and begin the Maneuver.

May powered through the swing, sweeping her body to build momentum. This swing needed to be the biggest, fastest, and cleanest to have a beautiful maneuever. Her body ripped through the air as the trapeze dragged her forwards and towards the peak of its climb. She let her fingers slide off the bar and continued her climb free in the air, throwing in forward somersaults and twists as she flew to the spot where she would meet Rosetta.

Rosetta felt herself begin to drop along with the trapeze. At the end of this swing, she would release from the bar and fly towards May. Rosetta let her eyes drop below to see if Sora was watching her, but instead she saw something much different. Rosetta was struck with confusion as she watched what appeared to be Sora performing. As her mind clouded, she relaxed her body falling out of the proper form, drastically slowing down her swing without her realizing it.

Sora jumped straight off the bar, she made no attempt for fancy pirouettes or flips, just sheer force as she rocketed towards Leon's out-stretched arm. It had been quite some time, but when she felt Leon's hand lock around her arm and as she locked her fingers around his, a familiar sensation overcame her.

Leon lifted Sora as if she were nothing like he had done so many times before, he watched her as she rocketed up into the sky aiming for the point where Rosetta and May should meet. Leon was struck with an overwhelming emotion, so powerful it felt like it was physically engulfing him. This shouldn't be the beginning of the Angel's Act. It was technically the same motion, but just being used as a means to an end, not as the Act, but he felt the same angelic radiance coming from Sora. The audience began to applaud. Leon shook his head in confusion, what on earth was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating! Things have been pretty busy the past week or so, but hopefully I'll be able to keep updating twice weekly or weekly from now on. Thank you for all the reviews. Reading the reviews definitely motivates you to keep writing more. I decided to hold off on changing Chapter 3 in hopes that this chapter will clarify more things. And without further delay... here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, but I wish I did, because there would definitely be more than 51 episodes and 3 OVAs!

--

Chapter 4: The Amazing Fall From Grace

Leon longfully watched Sora's shrinking silhouette as she flew far above the absent roof of Kaleido Stage, fading into the blackness of the night. His heart fluttered as his mind absorbed the imminent chaos unravelling above him, far beyond the reach of his outstretched arm still warm from Sora's touch. Actions that in reality only took seconds seemed to last an eternity, as though he were watching one of his performances played back frame by frame. May's acrobatic flight upwards across the sky would undoubtedly end in a collision course with Sora. Leon's stomach churned as he remembered May's failure to adjust to his adlib at the end of the Dracula performance, resulting in the dislocation of her shoulder. What was in store for her now would be monumentous in comparison. The slightest hesitancy on May's part could now leave no longer two but three girls to plummet to an undesirable fate. His eyes, now souless, turned towards Rosetta. She too was headed upwards, although she had not covered nearly the distance May had. Leon felt his body begin to go limp as he resigned himself to his fate, all he could do now was watch these critical moments and hope that his partner would return to him safely without the stinging pains of losing a friend as well. The thunderous applause of the audience faded into the back of his mind as his thoughts continued to race.

"Sora?!" May, although still dizzy from her series of flips and twists, reached her hand out to connect with Sora's outstretched arm. Sora felt the oxygen rapidly leave her lungs as the force of May's impact caused her arm to slightly collapse, jabbing her own stomach with her elbow. The momentum of the two girls rapidly carried them higher and closer to the quickly approaching Rosetta.

"May..." A tear slid down Sora's cheek as her gaze met the eyes of the confused Chinese acrobat. She had quickly regained her breath, something learned from having the wind knocked out of you many times during falls in practice. "You need to go back." Sora's eyes scanned the vast empty space between them and May's trapeze bar, barely visible now across the distance. "When Rosetta makes impact. Can you do it?"

May forced a smile onto her lips, although her eyes told a different story as she grasped the situation Sora was faced with. With Rosetta's momentum countering her own, she would be able to push back to her own trapeze from Sora's hand, and Rosetta, well, her trip back would be short considering how close they were now to Rosetta's point of release. But Sora... Her mind raced in the milliseconds she had, in reality, to think. She was faced now with a decision of her own. May cringed a bit with the feeling of the added pressure to her arm, Rosetta had now reached them. May looked down, they were still soaring closer to Rosetta's starting point. Her force had not been enough to return them to the middle.

"May, go!" Sora shouted, exasperated that her friend had not already taken the opportunity to return, and the longer she waited, the greater the distance she would have to traverse.

"Remember, Sora!" May desperately tried to conceal the quiver in her voice and suppress the gut-wrenching feeling of fear that began to consume her at the thought of the distant bar she would need to reach. "I'm Layla Hamilton the Second!" And with those words she pushed off, shoving Rosetta and Sora towards the closer bar. Her voice continued to echo towards them as she flew further away. "The distance she made with her injured arm; I can double it with mine!"

Sora grabbed the bar with one arm, a shaking Rosetta in the other. "Rosetta, grab the bar!" She commanded, her words coming out much harsher than she intended. Reluctantly, Rosetta slowly gripped the trapeze bar, her hands still shaking. Immediately upon feeling Rosetta's extra weight gone, Sora regripped the bar so that she could face the direction in which May was headed, the electric blue of her costume streaked straight across the sky like a furious bolt of lightning.

May's raven hair whipped against her eyes in the wind, making it difficult to catch sight of the tiny bar in the distance. She blinked hard, for fear that if she moved her arms to wipe her eyes, her momentum would be slowed. As the trapeze, still swinging, came into view, she focused on the rhythm of its movements, trying to feel where the bar would be as she approached it at her speed. Her heart sank. She would get there at the peak of the bar's front swing, but she herself was descending. She would be too low to catch it. May squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, blood trickled into her mouth. For some reason that was reassuring, it meant she was still alive. Images flashed rapidly before her eyes, when she first performed the Demon Spiral, Leon was there to drop to his feet to catch her when she was too low. But this time, she was on her own. She thought of everyone at Kaleido Stage, her little brothers in the audience, but most of all, of Sora and Leon. Despite beating Sora at their first official competition on the Screw Jump for Dracula, Sora had become the True Kaleido Star through the Angel's Act. Just watching Sora perform it for the first time, the radiance and warmth of Sora's true-felt emotions had changed May's outlook on life forever. A little smile tugged at May's lips, thinking of how silly she had been during that first competition. Leon had even shined brighter than herself when he jumped on the Screw Jump trapeze for the first time without practice, rotating faster than even the eye could see and catching the rope with his foot. May's eyes widened. That was it, the Screw Jump! If only...

"SCREW FLIP!" May shouted, regaining her compusure, her voice echoiing all the way back to the bar Sora and Rosetta were clinging to, watching May in desperation.

Immediately, Sora's eyes brightened. "May!" She whispered, with a smile.

May squeezed her abdominal muscles as tightly as she could, twisting her shoulders to throw her into a spiral. Slowly, she flipped upside down, the bar she needed to catch was still above her, but if only... May continued to spin upside down, then she felt it. The sharp pain in her foot as the wire of the trapeze cut into it as it wrapped around her. May grimaced at the pain, looking up to immediately notice that blood was beginning to seep through at the ankle of her costume, but she was safe dangling upside down from the entangled wires of her trapeze. She reached up and grabbed the wires, pulling herself up on to the bar, desperately trying to untangle her badly cut ankle.

Sora sighed in relief as she watched May free herself from the wires and drop back to the bar, catching it with her hands and swinging safely back to her platform. Her heart still ached though, watching May lean wearily against the poll on her one good foot. Even across the distance, Sora could see May's chest heaving up and down rapidly as she tried to calm herself, now on the safety of her platform.

"Rosetta," Sora's eyes were still locked on to May, "If May couldn't see Fool, why- why," Sora began to stammer with concern, although her voice was still stern in reprimand. "Why did you decide to still do the Maneuver? Do you know what could have happened, Rosetta? May was saved by her sheer athletic ability right now. But if no one had noticed..."

Sora felt the trapeze bar begin to quiver a little. She turned her gaze to the tiny girl beside her. Rosetta's hed hung, tears streaming down her face, shimmering like rain drops as they fell to the ground far below them. Her vibrant red hair was stuck to the dampness of her cheeks.

Seeing the spotlight on May's platform dim to darkness, Sora turned herself back around on the bar to face the platform, putting one arm around Rosetta, her hand resting on the weighted Diablos tied around her slender waist. "Come, Rosetta." Sora spoke softly, concern weighing her down seeing the frantic state of the normally lively girl. "It's okay now. Let's swing back to the platform."

Sora began swinging her legs slowly, forward, backward, forward, trying to build enough momentum to bring herself and Rosetta back to the safety of the platform. But as she continually tried, the trapeze barely swung. She looked back towards Rosetta, who was still hanging montionless from the bar, her dead weight making it impossible for Sora to swing the two of them back with just one hand.

Rosetta slowly opened her mouth, the salt water of her tears streaming in, causing her to choke a little. She shook her head, some of the water flying off. Softly and painfully, the words exited her mouth. "Sora..." She slowly began, choking back more tears. How could she tell her? How could she tell her best friend, mentor and par-. She forced the word out of her mind, even though she knew deep down it was the reason for Sora endangering herself to save the failed Maneuver. "It was me."

Rosetta's voice was barely audible, but the words rang loud and clear in Sora's mind. Words brimmed at Sora's lips, but she didn't speak. She pretended to ignore them, using her free hand to untie the diablos from Rosetta's waist, hoping that the loss of the additional weight would help her get Rosetta back to the platform, even if she wouldn't, or couldn't, help in the effort.

"Sora, stop!" Rosetta yelled. "It was me!" The words poured fiercly and quickly out of Rosetta's mouth. "I'm the one who lost the ability to see Fool. It was me. But I thought... I just thought that seeing you perform the Maneuver once with Layla was enough. I knew what it entailed. Before you and Layla made the attempt, no one even knew what the Legendary Great Maneuver was! But after seeing you, I knew. I didn't need Fool to tell me what to do! I had seen it! And I just wanted you to be proud of me! And..."

"Be proud of you?" Sora angrily interuppted Rosetta before she could speak more. "Be proud of you for trying to throw away not only your own life, but May's as well?" The magnitude of anger in Sora's voice was much more than she had intended, again. "Just swing back." She said curtly. She sighed, and to the best of her ability, restarted kindly. "We can finish talking about this later once you are safe."

Rosetta violently shook her head. Her blue eyes, still watering, met Sora's with a profound sadness unlike Sora had ever seen, even more heart-wrenching than Leon's eyes after the two of them tumbled into the grass and he called for Sofie.

Slowly, but deliberately, Rosetta let her grasp from the bar loosen, her fingers delicately sliding off.

"Rosetta!" Sora screamed, as the red-headed girl began to free fall. Sora's hand was still holding onto the rope which had been securing the diablos around Rosetta. Sora was yanked from the bar with such force, that she was now falling herself, looking up at the figure of Rosetta above her.

--

The audience gasped, and a deathly silence filled the whole auditorium. It seemed the sudden realization hit them all at once, this wasn't an act. This wasn't an attempt by Kaleido Stage to improve upon the Legendary Great Maneuver and turn it into a dramatic stage show. It was a real crisis.

The scream overhead and gasps of the audience shook Leon out of his trance. His eyes shot up in fear as he saw the two girls falling from above. His body reacted as if he was on autopilot, the same way he had lept after Sora when he dragged her back on to the stage, leaping after her towards nothing and falling to an injury which could have been much worse than it was. He reached out his hand, catching a rope that had been dangling above the two girls as they fell. The force from their fall caused the rope to slide through his hand, but his adrenaline kept him from feeling the immense pain as it cut deeper and deeper into his palm. Finally, his shoulder jerked, nearly pulling him off the trapeze or nearly pulling his shoulder out of the socket, he couldn't tell which, but he didn't care. He had stopped their fall. Leon frantically looked down to find Sora. She too was dangling from the rope with one hand, still partially tied around Rosetta's waist. He mustered all his strength, bracing his feet in the corners of the trapeze bar and grabbed the chain with his one free to hold the trapeze steady. He began to pull at the rope, but a sharp pain shot through his body. His hand was covered in blood; he couldn't feel his fingers. The gash was too deep. He couldn't pull them up.

Sora felt her arm jerk, the blood from her hand trickled down and splattered on her forehead. Leon had caught them. She strained to look up, Leon's silver hair hung from his head, his eyes screamed out in desperation.

It only took a brief moment for Sora to regain her composure from what she thought would be the fall to her death. Maybe it was because of the pain in her arm that snapped her back to reality so quickly. Her shoulder was dislocated and the rope had carved a deep groove into her hand. "Leon. The bungees." The words came out matter-of-fact.

"Hold on." Leon, fighting back tears of his own after noticing Sora's condition, attempted to be reassuring, although it was not entirely convincing. "I need to drop to my feet." With that, Leon swung around the bar, now hanging by it from his feet, with his free hand, he quickly tossed one of the free ends of the bungees that were attached to his trapeze towards Sora. He watched in dismay as Sora attached the bungee to Rosetta instead of herself. Leon had not seen Rosetta's suicide drop from the trapeze above, he just knew that both girls had fallen. It was too far above for him to see the details. Then he noticed Rosetta's lifeless state.

"Leon, no matter what, don't let anything happen to Rosetta." Sora said calmly, with a serene smile. A smile like she had accepted a fate Leon didn't even want to fathom. "Attach the other one to yourself, just in case."

Reluctantly, Leon did as Sora said. Sora was his partner, and he needed to put his faith in her. If anyone could work a miracle, it would be the True Star, Sora. He looked at her longingly.

"I need to let go." Sora smiled one last time, before releasing her wounded grip from the rope. She put her trust in Layla and Ken, remembering their last encounter in the control room before she and Leon had dashed out. Sora assured herself that everything would be fine.

--

Backstage in the control room, Ken and Layla had been working frantically to control the situation behind the scenes. Sweat was soaking through their clothing and dripping from their brows. As soon as the spotlight on May's platform had gone out, they began lowering the apparatice. It was now below the roof of Kaleido Stage. Even though Sora and Rosetta in the chaos above had not noticed it, their platform was lowering as well as they hung midair from the bar. If it wasn't for Ken's quick decision to begin lowering them as soon as May was to safety, there would have been no way that Leon would have been able to catch Sora and Rosetta without falling himself from the force. Even before the platforms were to the ground, Ken had ordered the roof of Kaleido Stage closed as soon as the platforms were just safely beneath them. It had been during the time Leon was still clinging to the rope supporting Rosetta and Sora that the polls supporting the trapeze were collapsed and the roof safely closed.

Layla grabbed the control microphone from Ken, "Lower all of the trapezes!" She barked into it, uncharacteristically panicked. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She knew Sora. She knew that Sora would ensure Rosetta's safety before her own, and that being the case, there needed to be something to break Sora's fall. Ken had already ordered the stagehands to start assembling the safety net, but that would take time. There wasn't an emergency deploy apparatus. If there was, it could have been used to save the many acrobats that had fallen from Kaleido Stage, including Leon when he had absentmindly chased after Sora, or his vision of Sofie, but that didn't matter at this point.

Ken looked towards Layla. "Layla-san, the only trapezes assembled now are flying trapezes. Not the static kind Sora practiced on and used for the Angel's Act. Balancing on a trapeze that swings so violently will be..."

Layla cut him off. "Impossible?" Her voice half filled with mockery. "How many times have we seen Sora pull off the impossible? Ken, have faith in Sora. You always have, don't stop now." The trapezes were now all lowered and Layla could see that Sora would be releasing herself momentarily, she could only hope that Sora would notice the bars beneath her as she fell. From all her years of experience, Layla knew that there was no way Leon could hoist both girls up while injured, no matter how much he wanted to. "How long until the safety net is secured?"

"A few minutes. Three at the most." His hands were shaking. He couldn't stand being locked in the control room another minute. He had to see Sora for himself. If anything were to happen to her, his dream would crumble along with her. He ran out of the control room, his heart beating irradically in his chest. But he didn't care. He rushed over to the stagehands that were working on the safety net as quickly as they could and began to help. The more people working, the faster it would be ready.

"Sora." Layla closed her eyes. "Show me your miracle again."

--

Sora straightened her body and looked down at the rapidly approaching ground. Her eyes widened and she exhaled in relief. The trapeze bars were all lowered. An image of Layla flashed before her eyes, and she smiled, looking down at the bar gently swinging directly below her. Swinging? Again a coldness crawled up her spine. The Angel's Act was performed on static trapeze bars that were being rotated from an overhead device. She had never attempted to actually balance on a flying trapeze. Unconsciously and disregarding the throbbing pain in her shoulder, she reached out her hands to grab the wires that were now in distance of her, but with one graze, she quickly snapped her hands back, tensing them across her chest. Sora knew if she ever wanted to perform on the stage again, she couldn't risk any further damage to her hand. If the nervers or muscles were severed, she would never be able to use a trapeze again. She would have to balance.

Leon watched Sora's fall towards the trapeze bar below her, immediately noticing the same thing as Sora. It was a flying trapeze. There was a trampoline below his bungee trampeze, although hitting it from a freefall would still cause grave injury, a thought struck him. Without another second's worth of hesitation, he pushed the still blank Rosetta off the bar, carefully watching her fall. As the bungee attached to her began to tense, slowing her fall to a near hault, he unclipped it before she would bounce back into the air. He watched as Rosetta fell safely to the trampoline, bouncing a few times before she came to a stop. She laid there lifelessly, but he knew she was unharmed. Again, Leon's attention went to Sora as he watched her reach out to grab the wires of the trapeze. "Don't do it!" He thought, almost trying to reach out to her telepathically. He couldn't lose her; he couldn't stand to lose another person he treasured. Losing Sofie was hard enough, but losing Sora too would be unbearable. Even if he lost her to injury and she was unable to perform on Kaleido Stage, the pain would be too great for him. He breathed a sigh of relief as she brought her hands back in. He looked down, stagehands were frantically trying to assemble the safety net. Half of it was up. It wouldn't be long until it was assembled. Another minute, maybe a bit more. Sora just needed to hold out for that long.

Sora's bare foot landed on the flying trapeze bar. Thankfully, she had never stopped training for the Angel's Act even after the conclusion of Swan Lake since it was so dear to her heart. If it were not for that, her leg would have surely given out beneath her as it took incredible strength to land. She felt herself wobble as the trapeze bar began to swing. She brought her right foot up to her left knee, rotating her right leg outwards in front of the wire in the position she performed countless spins in ballet class, and cautiously raised her arms to not damage her shoulder further, stretching them horizontally behind the trapeze wire. She tensed every muscle in her body to maintain her balance, but at the very least, her outstretched arms on one end of the wire and her leg on the other would help her maintain her position as the trapeze bar swung. Sora's focus on balancing was too great to notice the commotion of the stagehands setting up the safety net below her. Instead, she let her mind contemplate how to get off stage. She would need to maintain the swing and flip to the next bar, but she only had one hand to grab it with, and there was no way to keep the momentum of the swing in the position she was in. She couldn't get to the next trapeze from her current position, the slightest jump from the swinging trapeze could cause her to fall. She would need to drop to both hands and swing to the next trapeze, regardless of the damage it would cause her hand and dislocated shoulder. If she could catch the next trapeze with her feet, she could minimalize the damage.

Leon gazed at Sora intently as she swung back and forth on the trapeze, even the position she was holding was beautiful. In any other situation, the sight would have been magnificently breath taking. He could feel the intense concentration from Sora emanating up towards him. He looked down, the safety net was almost assembled, but there was no possible way for her to realize that without breaking her concentration. Almost as if he read Sora's mind, he could sesne what she was planning to do to get herself to safety. The blood was pouring furiously from Sora's hand and his own as well. Even if she did drop to the bar, even if her hand could withstand the pain and the muscles in her shoulder not tear, with the amount of blood she had lost she wouldn't be able to withstand any movement much longer. Leon leaped from the bar towards Sora, and as his bungee tensed, he quickly released it from himself and gracefully flew towards his beloved partner.

Sora braced herself to drop to her hands. Her surroundings were spinning and nausea was settling in her stomach. Suddenly, two warm arms embraced her, she looked up to see Leon's grey eyes, full of concern, redness staining the edges of his eyes and cheeks. Had he been crying? She felt Leon release her from his grasp, spinning her so that her back was headed towards the ground.

"Cross your arms and look straight ahead." Leon whispered with a slight smile of relief.

Sora, still confused, turned her head away from Leon and looked up. The roof was now closed, trapeze bars dangling from them. She took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect. Sora gasped as she felt the familiar net cave in beneath her, bouncing her up again, and then falling to rest. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of the safety net being assembled. "Ken..." She thought and smiled, closing her eyes. Her consciousness faded into the blackness.

--

"Sora!" Sora heard a distant voice calling her. "Sora!" The voice was louder now. She opened her eyes.

"Kate-san!" She exclaimed, as she saw the familiar face of the smiling doctor, who was not only her friend, but also Police-san's bride.

"You're shoulder was dislocated, but we popped it back in while you were still unconscious. You've lost a lot of blood, Sora, but you will be fine. " She reassured. "Can you move your hand?"

Sora squeezed her hand, which had already been wrapped in bandages. She winced at the pain, but her fingers moved.

"Good. It doesn't look like there is any muscle or nerve damage in your hand and your shoulder will hurt for awhile but will be fine in a few days, still you should still come by Cape Mary Hospital to be fully checked out."

"Kate-san, what about May? And Rosetta? And Leon?" The questions came out frantically.

"May's ankle is injured, but she will be fine. Paramedics are already taking her to the hospital." Kate smiled reassuringly. "Leon is in the same condition as you. Rosetta..." Kate's voice trailed off for a second.

"It's okay, Kate-san." Layla's familiar voice chimed behind Sora.

Sora turned her head, embracing Layla in a long hug. "Thank you so much, Layla." She cried, her voice muffled in Layla's golden hair. After her tears stopped, she looked up into Layla's endless glistening blue eyes. Layla's eyes too showed signs of crying. Layla hugged Sora once more before Sora turned around to continue speaking with Kate.

"Physically, Rosetta is fine. Paramedics are checking her out backstage" Kate's face dripped with worry. "Psychologically, however..."

Before Kate could continue, Sora was already on her feet running backstage before she could here the rest of Kate's explanation. Countless emotions were overwhelming Sora as her pace quickened. She turned a corner and caught site of a red costume and matching red hair. It was Rosetta, although she was turned away from Sora. Paramedics were inspecting her eyes with flashlights.

"Rosetta!" Sora cried out.

"Sora!" Rosetta jumped to her feet, running towards Sora. She flew at Sora with her arms open, ready to embrace her.

Sora stiffened as she felt Rosetta's arms lock around her. An unfamiliar feeling rose up inside of her. When had she felt this last? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, when Leon had called Layla a half-hearted player. Sora pushed Rosetta off of her, her face growing a deeper red with each passing second. She raised her hand, slapping Rosetta hard across the face. Her anger concealing the pain growing in her hand. It happened so quickly, Sora didn't even realize she was making contact with her injured hand. "How COULD you, Rosetta!" Sora screamed. "Not only did you put May's life in danger and your own, but then you disregarded your own life altogether!" Sora was fuming, her breathing heavy and labored. "I have never been so disappointed in anyone or anything in my life. Everyone is grieving, Rosetta! The stage is crying out!"

Tears brimmed in Rosetta's eyes. "Are you that blind, Sora? All I wanted was for you to be my partner. I wanted to perform the Legendary Great Maneuver with YOU! Isn't that what we promised? Isn't it! But then Leon came along and..."

"Stop it, Rosetta!" Sora also felt the hot tears beginning to sting her face. "Don't you realize? Because you never fully accepted May as your partner, this is what it led to! Rosetta, you are my friend, one of my best friends, but you aren't my partner now, and you can't be! Just, just apologize to May. Do you have any idea how this will make her feel?"

Rosetta turned and ran from Sora. However, the paramedics quickly caught her.

Sora herself turned to run the other way, but she stopped. She looked down at her hand, the stinging sensation reminding her of how she had just hit Rosetta so violently and filled with pure anger. Sora hung her head, staring hard into the ground. Two feet entered her vision and she looked up. It was Leon. "Leon-san," she cried, "I... I..." Her voice fell to a whisper. "I've created conflict on the stage!" She blurted out, her eyes red with tears and frustration. She ran past him without looking back.

"Sora!" Leon turned, calling after her. He readied himself to run, but a light began to flicker in front of him. He stood quizically watching the light grow and take shape into what appeared to be a miniature clown or jester of some sort.

With a deep voice, the tiny floating clown began to speak. "I am Fool, the..."

Leon finished the sentence. "Spirit of the Stage."

--

Author's Note: I know this was a long one, guys! But I haven't updated for so long, I wanted to make it a worth while read. Please, please review and don't be afraid to be critical. I did my best to fill out the situation so it wasn't confusing and tried to put in enough tension. I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible. Tell me what you thought, honestly! The next chapter will wrap up basically what I'm calling the "falling from grace" arc. Then it's onward with the story! I'm writing this to almost act like a third season of Kaleido Star, so it will most definitely be a long fic. (I hope that's a good thing!) Also, just so you know, I'll be posting in my profile when to expect the next chapter and a little preview of it. So if you are wondering when it will be posted, just check my profile. I've been practicing for a trapeze show, so that's why this update took so long. The waits between chapters shouldn't be long from now on. Again, sorry for the delay, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are all great. Remember to check my profile for updates on when the next chapters of stories will be out. I'm sorry for the delay on this one! I injured my hand and fingers really badly in trapeze practice and couldn't type until the cast came off. Well, here it is! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: They still won't let me own Kaleido Star, even if I perform the Angel's Act for them. :(

--

Chapter 5: The Amazing Despair and Revivals

Sora wilted onto her bed, panting for much needed air. She had sprinted all the way back to her scantily decorated dorm room from Kaleido Stage as fast as her barefeet could carry her across the vast fields of grass and cement. The blisters and calluses built up from long practices torn and bleeding, staining the sheets as the droplets continued to fall from her heels and toes. Her mind was too consumed with agonizing thoughts of self-betrayal of her ideals to care to tend to her wounds. It wouldn't be long before her pursuers caught up and began pounding on the thin wooden door to her room, separating her from her solice and the reality of the events that had just occurred. She groaned in lament, desperately wishing the mattress beneath her would just swallow her whole, freeing her from her mind's torturous games. Every inch of her body ached so terribly, threatening numbness. The pain was not like the sores, scapes and muscle strains she gained from endless practices, but from a much deeper emotional pain. The idea of Kaleido Stage and her castmates caught in conflict and herself being the cause, antagonized her soul to the extent that the physical pain of her now bandaged hand and aching shoulder barely registered. Sora forced her eyes shut, images of Rosetta burned into the back of her eyelids: the moment of hopeless despair when her last finger despondingly slid off of the trapeze bar; the alleviation flooding her tear-stained complextion after learning Sora was safe; but mostly, the startled, heart breaking shock after Sora lifted her hand in rage colliding it furiously with her cheek. Sora's sorrowful brown eyes meandered down towards her hand, tears clouding her vision as tears swelled to the brim then surged down her cheeks, gathering in salty pools in her ears and on the pillow. Blood was already beginning to seep through the many layers of gauze that Kate had carefully wrapped around the minced hand. Her chest began to heave with heavy choked back cries. Had the cuts been much deeper, she would have never been able to perform at Kaleido Stage again, yet she could hit Rosetta with the damaged hand and not feel an ounce of pain from the gripping anger. Sora rolled over, burrying her face in the soggy pillow and continued to cry, helpless to stop the onslaught of emotion certain the stage was grieving as well.

--

Leon slouched against the wall beneath Sora's second story window, the rough edges of stone digging into his back uncomfortably. He had watched as friend after friend of Sora had walked towards the building, hearing their fists banging on his partner's door, yet still he had never heard the sound of the door opening. The stars were beginning to fade in the sky with predawn, yet Sora's wracking sobs still continued endlessly overpowering the lapping of the waves against the shore, normally the only audible sound at such an early hour. He always knew Sora had a bit of a crybaby tendency, though these tendencies were not extended to things like practice. In those areas when she had found her determination, Sora had incredible strength like none he had ever witnessed. At one point in time, it absolutely frightened him to the core of his being, shaking the foundation of his preconceived notions of a performer. When he watched Sora's first performance after joining Kaleido Stage, her presense was so consuming that he found it difficult just to watch her, let alone perform with her. Sora's raw talent combined with her certain degree of blissful naievety, desire and love was more than he could face head on. He originally found it bizarre that anyone could love performing so much simply for the sake of the audience and neglect the deserved admiration that someone of talent should receive. He had nearly gone through every excuse in the book in his feabile attempts to escape from her and not partner with her. But now, looking back on it, he felt like an absolutely fool. Leon's eyes gazed softly up towards Sora's window. If he had just accepted her from the start, maybe they would have grown close enough by now that Sora wouldn't feel like she had to shoulder this burder alone. If only there was some way to tell her that he would help her through whatever emotional journey she needed to go on. If only...

"Move it or lose it, Leon!" May shouted, her long black hair framing an intensity in her eyes rarely seen outside of competition. She took off as if she were about to run, but instead pulled a cane from behind her back and started hobbling her way towards the silver maned man that she once considered a partner.

The sight of the unusually energized and resolute Chinese girl ready to pounce but being unable to even walk without aid nearly ellicited a laugh from Leon's stoic expression. "What is it, May?" He questioned, averting his eyes from the rather amusing scene before him. If he were to crack, May would never let him nor anyone else hear the end of it. And keeping secrets was not exactly May's strong point. An example being when she was first positive she could see Fool; all of Kaleido Stage must have known within a matter of seconds. Of course her belting out those idiotic rhymes of hers usually lets others know what was on her mind instantly.

"Sora's not opening her door, so I'm finding another way in." She houghed, looking up at the ajar window tenaciously.

"You can't possibly be thinking of doing anything with your leg in that condition." Leon would have given just about anything to take those words back. Normally, he wasn't one to voice his concern for the wellbeing of others. After all, he had let "partner" after "partner" fall by the wayside in injury, even May herself. But when Sora had ran by him backstage after simply hitting Rosetta, Leon was dumbfounded. It wasn't like she did anything that would cause the girl permanent damage, and although Sora was a highly trained acrobat, a slap with a wounded, bandaged hand could not have hurt that badly. The only conclusion Leon could reach was that it had been one injury too many that evening, and even the chance of adding another one was more than Sora could bear. But perhaps that Spirit of the Stage was prepared to enlighten him otherwise. However, he dashed out before speaking another word other than confirming his, or its, identity.

"Leon!" May had been calling his name for nearly a minute now, garnering no response. Finally, with a whack of her crutch, the beautiful man who seemed so statuesque in his deep thoughts came to life. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper. "She's your partner, and even I know that Sora needs a little help coming to her senses from time to time. She could lay in her room for an eternity if no one says anything and think the stage is slitting is proverbial wrists as we speak! So either I'm going up there, or you are."

--

Kalos leaned against the archway of the window fram of his office, scanning the grounds of the Kaleido Star complex. The advertisement pictures for Legend of the Phoenix were now littered with bright orange stickers. He didn't need to be able to read him from the distance he was at, he knew what they said: "Cancelled Indefinitely." The silhouette of white paper squares were posted beneath them, informing the potential guests of upcoming shows of how to get their tickets refunded. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration. What was supposed to be a great night for Kaleido Stage had turned into a disaster. His top star was injured, as well as her partner. Even his second most talented leading lady was hurt as well. Kate had not given him a specific time as to when they could return to stage, but even with the physical wounds healed, their mental state was an entirely different obstacle to overcome. The phone had already been ringing off the hook since the instant the news was spread, and undoubtedly the calls he was fielding were from the Board of Directors. He just didn't have the strength to deal with them right now. Kaleido Stage was in trouble, that was a fact. Refunding tickets for half of a run for a performance was going to cost a pretty hefty chunk of change, but at the same time, it could have been worse. If it wasn't for Sora's gut instincts, he could have wound up with dead performers instead of emotionally scarred ones. Kalos tried to shake off the thought, but the words "dead performer" still rang in his ears, his mind drifting towards Arlon Brass, Yuri's father. Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, startling him as he quickly turned around to see the face of his office intruder.

Sarah smiled at him, her smile always genuine and the one thing in the entire world he found that could calm him. "They're all strong, Kalos." She inched in, embracing the man she cared for so deeply. "We've watched Sora find her way many times. If we wait for her, the others will follow."

A small smile tugged at Kalos' lip as he too moved closer to the woman who had stood by his side through thick and thin, turning down countless opportunities just to remain close to him. He had never entirely expressed his gratitude towards her, for her. He cupped her delicate face in his hands, kissing her gently on the mouth. "Thank you." He murmmured, looking deeply into her eyes.

A furious knock at the door interuppted their brief moment of intimacy. Sarah quickly stepped back, straining her eyes towards the door as a red-faced Yuri barged in before Kalos could even respond to the beckoning. "Yuri." She bowed, excusing herself and quckly scampering out of the room.

Yuri's breathing was irradic and uncontrolled. His slick blonde hair was abnormally unkempt and fury radiated from his blue eyes. He inhaled deeply. "I want that red-headed, selfish brat FIRED from this stage!" He screamed, his voice echoing down the hallway, even causing Sarah to flinch though she was a great deal away from Kalos' office by now.

--

Sarah caught the figures of two individuals below a certain True Star's window as she approached the Kaleido Stage dorm. The long silver hair and tall muscular frame, the feisty actions of a petite hobbling girl; there was no doubt about it, May and, to her disbelief, Leon were actually scheming something. As she rushed across the grass, she watched as Leon began hoisting May over his head, but with her lack of balance due to the injured leg and pain eminating from it, they both toppled to the ground. Sarah laughed as she called out across the distance, picking up her pace. "Wait, you two!"

The two floored acrobats, sprawled out across the grass recognized the voice instantly. Leon hurried to his feet, not wanting to be caught in such an embarassing situation. May still sat on the grass chuckling, fumbling for her crutch to help her stand again.

The distance was now closed. "Did you ever think of simply asking me for the key to Sora's room?" She grinned, crossing her arms.

Silence greeted her.

"Well, don't just stand there. Follow me. And Leon," she turned, "this is a girls' dorm, so I suppose we can keep this between us?"

He nodded as Sarah held out a key to him. Before he could take it, May quickly grasped it and began hopping up the stairs to the second floor. Begrudglinly, he followed after her. With a little apprehension, he reached his arm up to lightly tap on Sora's door, but again, May beat him to the punch, unlocking the door and barging right in.

Sora shot straight up from her bed with wide-eyes, taking in the sight of her two visitors, slightly blushing at the realization that one was a male, and a male that was Leon no less! She quickly wiped away the remnants of the tears from her eyes and tried greeting her guests with a hospitable smile.

"Oh, cut the crap, Sora." May rolled her eyes, hobbling over to the bed and taking a seat next to her. Before Sora could speak, she already had her engulfed in a hug

"May always has to be first,"Leon grumbled in thought.

"You can take a seat," Sora timidly offered, her face still pressed against May's face.

"I think we need to talk. The three of us." May began.

"Don't you mean the four of us?" A deep voice came from the corner of the room.

"Fool!" Sora and May exclaimed simultaneously, Leon also looking in the direction of the tiny jester.

"The four of us?" Sora repeated in her head, glancing over towards Leon whose eyes were undoubtedly locked on Fool as well. Since when? Her mind ran a blank.

--

Kalos hung up the phone, ending his conversation with Kate and Cape Mary Hospital. His top performers would be good to go within a week, seeing as they were only dealing with deep rope or wire cuts.

"Yuri, how about we make an agreement." Kalos offered, the sun reflecting off his glaces eerily so that his eyes could not be seen. "Try-outs for Kaleido Stage will be held in one week. Both old and potential cast members must all try out, no matter how long they have been performing at Kaleido Stage. I think it's fair to say that the only members that should be exempt from these tryouts are Sora and Leon, as they are currently the top stars, and May, as she is a winner of the International Circus Festival."

Yuri nodded in agreement. "One week."

--

Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry about the delay! My hand is unwrapped now, and I'm already starting to work on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long. Please review! Reviews are always so helpful. I know a lot didn't happen this chapter, but I promise the pace will start picking up again in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Again, thanks to all the reviewers. You guys really are the best! I respond a lot through PM's to reviewers, but if you don't want PMs, let me know! I feel bad for the long wait for the last chapter, so I decided to get a head start on this one!

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star is still not mine, unfortunately. However, if new characters pop up, I believe they are mine? haha. Or something like that. :) Enjoy!!

--

Chapter 6: The Amazing Fool-ish Games

Fool bowed curtiously before the three luminescent stars of Kaleido Stage, although from the tear-stained complexions and baggy under eye circles, they had all seen better days. A devilish glint shimmered in his eye as the early morning light reflected off his tiny orbs. His beloved, well beloved in his own way he would like to think, chosen ones were all staring at him rather blankly, but he had their undivided attention nonetheless. And attention was something Fool was quite fond of; particularly paying attention, especially when an attractive female was in the shower. "The water droplets delicately gliding down the supple skin, pooling in the arched curvature of the back..." He began to unintentionally verbalize his thoughts, greeting him with two flying pillows slamming him into the wall, not that he wasn't used to it. "Now that was entirely unneccessary..." He began, eyeing the two female assailants.

Sora began to choke back tears, surprised she still had any left due to the immense amount of crying from the long night. "Fool..." She smiled, jumping up from her bed and grabbing the tiny figure of the man with her uninjured hand, swinging him around in circles. "I thought that I would never see you again." The idea of Fool disappearing from her life had crossed her mind many times since the events of the previous night transpired. Fool had raised her, guided her, and helped her to choose the path to become the True Star, and she couldn't help but wonder if her violent actions could have cost her that honor. Fool, in essence, was her first friend at Kaleido Stage, spirit or not. It would be like losing Anna or Mia, possibly worse.

Fool flicked Sora on the forehead. "Silly girl." He mocked. "No one expects you to be perfect, and look what you have done. You risked your life for the safety of others on the Stage. What more could one expect of a True Star?" He grinned one of his few genuine smiles, warming Sora's heart.

"Well, sorry I couldn't be the heroine this time!" May exclaimed. "And, not to mention, Fool," she spat, "Isn't this slightly your fault? You could have atleast giving me a warning before I went out their to perform the Legendary Great Failure!"

"I seem to remember someone slamming me into a locker mid-sentence."

May averted her gaze, twirling her raven locks in her fiingers. Yes, she had slammed Fool into a locker while he was trying to tell her something. But if it was really something of utmost urgency, couldn't he have come about it in a better way than being a pervert? Lecherous midget.

Leon continued to stare rather quizically. He had witnessed Sora's bizarre behavior countless times, seeing her speak to something that was invisible to him; slamming doors shut and making odd suggestions to the female cast about not changing or showering in certain areas. Seeing the "creature" she interaccted with in the flesh was a bit startling to him. He never imagined that he would be chosen for the Stage. The love he felt for it was always through the love Sora had demonstrated. The personal affects were something he never even fathomed, had he begun to love Kaleido Stage as much as Sora somewhere along the way?

"It looks like we have another member in the Spirit of the Stage Sighter Club." May eyed Leon, just as puzzled as to why he could see Fool as Leon himself. He was Leon Oswald after all, the cold, heartless bastard who until recently, cared nothing about the audience, only the praise that they would give him. Why in the world would he be seeing Fool? He hadn't made the radical changes that May had within the past few months, had he?

"I see we have an invisible guest." A soft voice floated through the room, abruptly changing the focal point of the conversation.

Blonde hair fluttered with the waft of air breezing through the open window, swaying like golden gossamer in the sun's light reflecting like a halo about the chiseled model-like features of the tall blonde. "So it appears the three of you can see our friend now?" Layla delicately raised her eyebrow.

Before any response was elicited, Sora had already pounced into Layla's arms. "Layla! When did you..."

"It wasn't hard to make a silent entrance with all the pillows flying about." She giggled. "I just wanted to say my farewells before going back to New York."

Sora's eyes dropped, looking more miserable than she already was with her puffy, red eyes and tangled locks of hair. "Already?" She raised her face to see Layla, still surprised out how beautiful her dear friend was after such a chaotic night.

"Sora, walk with me?" Layla half-asked and half-demanded the tattered girl before her.

"I'll go with you too, Layla-san!" May shot up, forgetting about her injured ankle, and winced. She grabbed her crutch, preparing to follow her the two girls.

"Not this time may. Sora, shall we go?"

May collapsed onto the bed, exasperated, silently cursing Sora for still being the main focus of her idol. Of course Layla was just being considerate of the condition of her ankle, or she would have obviously let her come along. After all, she did get to perform on stage with Layla during Salome and search for her on the road trip. It wasn't like Layla preferred Sora. Or maybe it was. She rolled her eyes. She scanned the room briefly for Fool after the door had closed, who now appeared to be gone. "Well, I'm off." She announced, hopping onto her good leg and grabbing the crutch once again.

Leon placidly watched as May's hair flopped to and fro as she hobbled towards the door. Without giving it a second thought, he walked over to her, and picked her up bridal style as if she was light as a feather, which she nearly was. He sighed, looking at the shocked, widened blue eyes staring back at him. Had his entire day been morphed into a comic of "What Would Sora Do?" "I'll carry you back to your room." He grumbled. "You really should switch your room to the first floor.:

--

Sora silently followed Layla as they walked down the steps of the dormitory. She knew the expression that Layla had on her face when asking her to follow quite well; there was a lecture coming her way. "So I hear you and Cathy-san are starting a new production?" Sora chirped, a smile firmly in place.

Layla turned, grabbing Sora's shoulders to look her straight in the eye. "Sora, please. I told you there would be battles to fight now that you've been recognized as the True Star, and I think you know that I didn't solely mean competing with newcomers who want to steal your spotlight."

Sora nodded half-heartedly. She thought she was doing well in recovering from the night's events. Fool had even told her that she protected the stage in the way she should. She just needed to apologize to Rosetta and everything would be fine. She could keep smiling and Kaleido Stage would return to normal.

Layla sighed and began again in earnest, "Part of fighting is taking the time to realize your own weaknesses. No one can just put on a smile and declare victory by shoving their pain to the side. Even if you could do that, what of the other person? Do you know that they will feel the same and be fine by dismissing what happened? I know you too well to believe that you think matters will be resolved by simply apologizing. You care too much for the other people around you, and that attitude, that love, is what makes you the True Star. The Stage isn't just comprised of the happiness of the audience and performers, it's their grief and flaws too. Just because you can accept everyone for who they are, despite their faults, doesn't mean that everyone else can do the same..."

"And that means the Stage is still grieving. As long as someone is in turmoil, the Stage isn't complete." Sora's heart fell in to a darkness of heavy contemplation, limply falling into Layla's farewell embrace and hardly noticing as she walked to her awaiting car.

--

Sora never particularly liked hospitals, Cape Mary included, even though her little sister Yume was born here. It wasn't for the normal reasons like stark white walls, cold tile or just the overall uninviting aura; it was the place she feared the most. The place she could wind up at any moment if she just simply missed catching a trapeze bar or stumbled from a tight rope. It could be the place where she would open her eyes and realize that her days at Kaleido Stage were over. It was a place where dreams were crushed, the place where Layla found out about her shoulder injury, the place where Leon recupperated after almost falling to the end of his career. A numbness consumed Sora's body with each heavy, trodden footstep as she made her way to the ward where Rosetta was being held. It seemed like it had been an eternity of winding white wall mazes and heavy doors before she reached the one she was looking for: "Psychiatric Ward" coldly imprinted on the door.

"May I help you?" A nurse with black hair combed tightly into a bun pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, giving Sora a scrutinizing look.

"H-hello," Sora stammered, clutching tightly to the vase of flowers in her hands. "I'm looking for a patient, Rosetta Passel?"

"No visitors." The nurse replied bluntly, picking up a nearby telephone receiver. "If you don't leave this ward, I'll be forced to call security." Her crooked fingers began punching numbers on the dial pad.

"It's okay." Kate stepped out of a glass room directly to the right of Sora, giving her a comforting smile. "I think it would be healthy for the patient to see this particular visitor."

The nurse sighed heavily, throwing a hand up in defeat and hanging up the telephone receiver with the other.

Sora scammpered past the witch-like woman, who, in her opinion, did not have the kind heart to be a nurse. "Thank you, Kate-san." She bowed.

Kate led Sora to the room she had just exited, a flash of red catching Sora's eyes through the glass. As Kate opened the door, she took the flowers from Sora. "I'm afraid we can't allow anything that could be used to inflict self-harm in this ward." Reading Sora's puzzled expression, Kate continued. "Not the flowers, dear. The vase. It could be broken and..."

Sora didn't want to hear the rest. She had witnessed one attempt at self-harm too many by Rosetta for a lifetime. She bowed again and entered the room, hearing the glass door slide shut behind her. Her heart grew heavy at the sight before her. Rosetta was huddled in the far corner of the sterile room, her knees pressed against her chest in a fetal position, slowly rocking back and forth while staring blankly at the wall.

"Rosetta..." Sora choked back tears, afraid her emotions might consume her again and turn to anger. "Rosetta!" It was futile, tears pooled in her eyes as she enveloped the tiny girl in the biggest embrace she could muster. "Oh, Rosetta, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Sora repeated the phrase over and over softly into Rosetta's ear. She had never seen Rosetta in such a state, even after the failure of her first Diablo performance at Kaleido Stage, but there was really no comparison between the two events.

Time passed slowly as Rosetta continued to stare off into space, causing Sora to wonder if Rosetta had even noticed her presence at all. Then suddenly, Sora felt a tug at the corner of her shirt.

"Don't look at me." Rosetta whispered.

Sora squeezed the tiny frame in her arms tightly. Words swelled up inside Sora's heart. While walking the halls, she went over countless things to say in her mind, but the words spilling out weren't those pre-meditated thoughts, they came from the depths of her soul. "When I first joined Kaleido Stage, I was cast as the lead in the Little Mermaid. I was foolish after just being recognized by Layla for almost perfecting the Golden Phoenix in such a short amount of time. I thought I could do anything, so I rushed out to perform the trick, but fell. Yuri saved me. There's nothing wrong with being saved. Remember in the Diablo Battle when you made a mistake? You picked your self up and kept going. That's the Rosetta I love, that's the Rosetta you are."

Slowly, a small smile spread across Rosetta's face, and she giggled. "Sora, you aren't one to give lectures. You seem like Layla-san." They both laughed. Rosetta inhaled deeply. Sora had forgiven her, and everything was beginning to fall in to place again. She felt Sora's arms relax around her and was presented with a piece of paper. She quickly unfolded the tiny sheet, taken aback by the words, turning them over and over in her head. "Eternal Illusion."

"May's waiting for her partner, Rosetta, whenever you are ready."

--

There was an extra spring in Sora's steps as she made her way to Kalos' office. Things felt right again; the princess had regained her smile. She couldn't wait to tell Fool, or have Rosetta tell Fool for herself. Sora grinned, feeling fairly certain that Fool would undoubtedly appear before Rosetta again once she was released from the hospital. She raised her fist to knock on Kalos' door, but before she knocked, she was already called to enter. Kalos must be used to her eavesdropping antics by now and know when she is at the door.

Kalos stood rigidly behind his desk. "Sora, tryouts for Kaleido Stage will be this weekend."

Sora, turned, instinctively recognizing the voice, "Yuri-san!"

"Tryouts will be for both potential and old cast members alike."

Sora's jaw dropped as she turned towards Kalos for an explanation, only to receive an answer that called for even more explanation.

"You and Leon will be serving as judges alongside Yuri and myself."

Sora tried to open her mouth to speak but was stopped by Kalos' curt words. "You're dismissed." She turned and headed for the door, her hand resting the handle for a moment before opening it.

"And Sora," Yuri's voice rose up from behind her. "Thank you."

--

Author's Note: That was a really boring chapter for me to write, and I imagine a pretty boring chapter to read! I'm not particularly fond of writing filler, but I wanted to wrap up this arch, although the consequences of it will continue throughout, they won't be the main focus. The action starts up again in the next chapter! Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers, and sorry for a rather dull chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well, it's been quite a long time since I added anything to this story, but I plan on finishing it. I had so much of it written and ready to be released, and then my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I was so frustrated, I just gave up on it and eventually forgot completely. Sorry! But now I think it is finally time to continue this all the way to the end. It will still be a long journey, since this fanfic essentially acts like a Season 3... so expect as much content as you would from a season of the show. I hope everyone enjoys it, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or any of its characters :( The only rights I have are to my own story and the characters created in it. Boo.

Chapter 7: The Amazing Appearances and Disappearances

From the backseat of the taxi, Rosetta's stomach flip-flopped as she watched the distant silhoette of Kaleido Stage grow larger. Whether the nauseating acrobatics were from eager anticipation or fear, she wasn't entirely sure. From the seat beside her, she could hear her mother prattling on about the dangers of Kaleido Stage and how beneficial it could be to take leave and resume her Diablo career, but she wasn't paying attention to the words. Despite her mother's argument being more business oriented than anything else, she knew her mother was genuinely concerned for her well-being and that she couldn't help acting like a manager more than a mother since she had governed Rosetta's Diablo career as her manager for so many years. Still, she couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed that Kate had told her mother every gory detail of the ordeal. Rosetta could deal with her mother thinking the fall from the Legendary Great Maneuver was a mistake, but having her know that she had tried to run away and give up afterwards and the measures she took to do just that were unfathomable. Rosetta knew one thing, she would never run away again. Sora would never run away. Rosetta closed her eyes, the image of Kaleido Stage burned into the back of her eyelids. After trying to be like Sora for so long, she had done the one thing Sora would never do: run away. Part of her still wanted to fold into herself and just hide for a little longer, but instead, Rosetta settled for a sigh and rested her head against the warm glass of the taxi window. She only had a few minutes to prepare what she was going to say to Kalos when she returned. Would he forgive her? But most importantly, would May? Would anyone other than Sora? She could feel the burning resolve to keep moving forward within her for the past three days after Sora had forgiven her in that sterile hospital room, she could feel the something nagging in the back of her mind... had she really forgiven herself?

Sora's hair whipped against her face as she twisted and flipped her body through the air only to return to the yielding surface of the trampoline and rebound into a completely different series of acrobatiics.

"WHAT," her feet hit the trampoline again and she soared back into the air, opting to pirhoette so she could get her sentence out, "ABOUT THIS?" She yelled over the noise of dozens of acrobats echoing throughout the practice room.

She straightened her legs to stop the series of jumps, her gaze going up and down as she tried to lock in on Mia and Anna while the trampoline still put up resistance against flinging her back into the air again.

"I didn't find anything special about it." Leon's words came lazily from the entrance outside her field of vision.

"I wasn't asking you, Leon-san. You didn't even find May's ice skating special." Sora turned hopped off the trampoline and walked towards her two friends, ignoring her hyper-critical partner.

Mia laughed. "You might just be the only boy or man on the planet who can't find something shiny to play with."

Anna clapped her hands together. "Like shiny toys. I get it!" She looked at Mia, impressed with the joke and laughed as well. Comedy came easy to Anna, well at least by observation. Creating her own had been quite a challenge.

"Neither of you should be laughing or even have the time to laugh." Leon's grey eyes shot both girls an icy, sombering glare. "You should be practicing for your audition, not acting like judges for a mock audition put on by Sora."

Mia and Anna both blanched.

"But I'm the director." She retorted, albeit half-heartedly. She knew full well that if she ever wanted to actually pereform in one of her own productions, she would need to pass the audition again, something she had failed three times before actually passing. She knew Anna wasn't in a much better state herself. Although Anna loved comedy, her clown act alone wouldn't seal her contract. Even though Anna had a leading part in Kaleido Stage's 'Little Mermaid' production, performers like May proved that new talent could arrive at any time and topple the veterans.

"Please don't put pressure on them, Leon-san." Sora pleaded, meeting Leon's eyes momentarily before he averted his gaze. "Everyone has enough to deal with already."

Leon knew very well that the one feeling the most pressure was Sora herself. Due to the extreme success of Swan Lake, Legend of the Phoenix, and another attempt at the Legendary Great Maneuver by new challengers, publicity and news about Kaleido Stage was at an unprecedented level. More people were already set to audition this week than in the past five years combined. Leon could see both the fear and joy that would flicker through Sora's chocolate eyes almost in tandum; fear that she might have to say goodbye to people she loved and considered and family, and joy at the prospect of bringing so many new people to Kaleido Stage and spreading her love for it. Leon would have been shocked at the idea of Kalos asking Sora to be a judge, a position that allowed for no feelings or subjectivity, if he didn't suspect it to another one of Kalos' tests for Sora. Even though a part of Leon wanted to protect Sora from potentially having to make such painful choices, especially after the ordeal she just went through, he had to concede that it was time for Sora to rise up as not only the True Star but as a leader for Kaleido Stage's cast. Sora might have surpassed Layla on the stage, but she still needed to take on the full responsibility of being the top star and that meant making hard choices. Leon waited a few more moments before Mia and Anna meandered off to practice. Leon approached Sora, whose eyes were full of concern as she watched the backs of her retreating friends, and tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sora." He felt the tension leave her body under the grip of his hand. She truly did trust him as a partner now, and he hoped he could extend that trust to one as a confidant as well. "This is one of the challenges you promised Layla you would face. You have to do more than just take Layla's place on the stage, you have to make the difficult decisions that are required of you."

Sora quickly spun around to look at Leon face to face, and to his surprise, her eyes were alight and a smile broke out across her delicate features.

"I know. And I will definitely, definitely, definitely keep that promise." She glanced out over the room, surveying the newcomers that had arrived early to train on-site before the official auditions. "Can you feel it?" She grabbed his uninjured hand with her own, lifting his arm and twirling underneath. "It's just like Fool said. I can feel the new challenges, I can feel them radiating everywhere. The Stage is excited, Leon. When we performed the Angel's Act, it was like everyone's hearts were calling to the Stage, and now it's awake. Now the Stage is calling us."

Sora felt her heart leap with excitement and wonder as she recalled Fool's words, the words he spoke not only to herself and May, but to Leon as well. Sora knew the road would be hard and full of challenges, just like they were before performing the Legendary Great Maneuver and The Angel's Act. There were even challenges before the challenges that were each and every performance, not just the special ones. But sommething greater was out there. Fool had said that the Legendary Great Maneuver was like the casting call for the Stage, daring people to come out and try. The Angel's Act was like an audition, testing whether or not the performers' act could make an impact on the audience. If things that difficult were only like showing up to an audition and passing it in the eyes of Fool, what type of act could be like the actual Performance? Even Sora couldn't imagine something so amazing.

Ken hesitantly opened the door to Layla's New York City apartment with the key she had leant him for his stay. Even though he had been there for several days now, he couldn't get over the opulence of it. He felt self-conscious just walking around such an amazing place. With his position at Kaleido Stage, he always knew Layla had been given a life of luxury, but now that he was surrounded by it, even he, who wished he could be on the stage again so badly, could barely fathom how it could not affect Layla and her determination to become such a great performer. How could she stay so determined and so grounded when she could do nothing and be surrounded by, well, almost everything, given everything?

"Ken." Layla's melodic voice called him back down to earth. He was so busy surverying the apartment and it's floor to ceiling view of Central Park that he had lost himself in spite of what he had to tell her. "What is the news? Can it be done? Are you staying?"

Now back in reality, Ken could barely contain himself. "Yes!" He beamed at the golden goddess before him. "The doctor said that my condition isn't just managable, it's fixable! There is an operation..." He stammered. He hated the thought of doctors and hospitals. It was those people in those places that had taken away his dream, but he was beginning to reconsider that opinion.

Layla delicately arched one of her perfectly shapedd eyebrows as a gesture for Ken to continue speaking.

"Layla, it isn't even a major operation. If Kalos lets me... well, assuming I can reach the levels I need to." Ken sobered. He was so excited to hear that the possibility was available to him that he hadn't stopped to consider the idea that he might not be accepted.

"Ken." Layla clasped his hands in hers in a friendly, but not intimate gesture. "You know everything there is to know. And you won't be in it alone."

"I won't?" He asked quizzically.

"Of course not. Did you think that I would be content with Broadway forever?"

Now Ken looked even more puzzled. Layla was doing exceedingly well on Broadway. Of course she did have other options open to her, but she had already turned her back on Hollywood. What else could there be?

Layla grinned, almost conspiratorially. "I saw him again." She paused, noticing that its dramatic effect and the words had Ken's full attention. "Fool."

Ken gasped. The Stage wasn't done with Layla? But Sora had become the True Star. Kalos had said that it was only the beginning. However, something didn't seem incredibly out of place about the notion that Layla would return to Kaleido Stage. He could feel a pull drawing him to it now like never before, so surely Layla who had once dominated it must feel that pull even stronger than he did himself. But now he felt it in a different way. A pull not only to watch from the sidelines and be there to support Sora and the productions; the pull was to be a part of the performances as well. And now he could. Ken could feel tears threatening to spill over on to his flushed cheeks. "Layla-san, I am finally going to have my chance to actually be on the stage." And, he silently added to himself, finally have a fair chance at being something more than just a friend and trainer to Sora.

Next time... Chapter 8: The Amazing Auditions 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Well, at least I'm not writing this chapter in Notepad. Sorry if the POV's were confusing in the last chapter... the line breaks didn't exactly come out right ^.^ Anyway, this chapter moves on to the Audition Arc. New characters will be introduced, but don't worry... the characters from the original series won't be getting any less attention. Since it was pointed out, there is a reason for so many people starting to see Fool... after the Angel's Act with Sora's heart calling out to everyone and the performers all getting up on the stage in unison, part of it seems like a natural progression (many have now performed on the conflict-free stage Sora dreamed of and shared her dream with her). Don't expect everything to be completely happy-go-lucky though ;) just because someone can see Fool doesn't mean that they won't lose their way, and just beause the Stage is calling doesn't necessarily mean that it is in the best interest of everyone to try and answer. I hope that helps clear some things up. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!

Also some technical terms to remember for different types of trapeze... many are shown throughout the series, but to be able to write about them without putting in too much description each time, here are some of the basic types, how they function and other terms.

**Flying Trapeze:** This is the typical trapeze most people think of where you actually have to work and create the swinging movement on your own, then release and do a trick. Acts like the Golden Phoenix, finale of the Little Mermaid, May's Demon Spiral, and the Legendary Great Maneuver are all performed on a flying trapeze or variants of one by attaching different apparatus to turn, etc. (normally just referred to as a trapeze).

**Swinging Trapeze:** A swinging trapeze is normally what you see the person catching the trick on (think of Leon catching May on her Demon Spiral). They do have a swinging motion to them, but it is not as big as a flying trapeze. Tricks can be performed on a swinging trapeze, usually they are done while remaining on it, but someone can also use it to do a trick off of and catch another trapeze as long as the trapeze they are catching is close by, since the same amount of distance in the air isn't covered. The swinging trapeze is also used in the Angel's Act... and are what Leon does his tricks between.

**Static Trapeze:** This is a trapeze that really doesn't move at all, or just a tiny bit. Performers still perform tricks on them, but it normally just involves the ropes or dropping down to different positions, etc. They are also used to catch or stand on. Static trapezes are also used in the Angel's Act... they are generally what Sora lands on.

**Bungee Trapeze:** You can see Leon practicing on a bungee trapeze in the background of the Legend of the Phoenix OVA. A bungee trapeze is usually either a static or swinging trapeze that has bungee chords attached to it. The performer also attaches the bungees to themselves and it allows them to drop down to the floor while performing acrobatics and the bungees will pull them back up to the trapeze bar again.

Some terminology about swinging on a trapeze that might be used...

You create a swing on the trapeze by jumping off the platform and always keeping your legs together and letting your body flow as one. After jumping off, you kick backwards, then forwards, then at the peak of the frontswing, force out (raise your legs towards the ceiling and then flatten your body)... remain straight for a few seconds and then hollow (go into a sitting position), kick back again (this is called a sweep) and then go into a 7-position (essentially it looks like standing) at the peak of your backswing. The peak of the backswing brings you back to where you began.

If anyone wants links to YouTube videos that show the different types of trapezes and moves that are done on them, let me know and I will send some.

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Amazing Auditions! Part One**

The chaotic commotion of acrobats practicing resounded like a bass to a melody the chatter echoing off the walls of the practice gym, creating a deafening song of determination and rivalry. The site of the Kaleido Stage hopefuls tumbling down mats with precision and grace, powering off trampolines to twist and flip at neck-breaking heights, prancing back and forth on tight ropes with the ease of walking down a sidewalk, and flipping to and from trapeze bars like gravity had no power over them was mesmerizing. Every single person in the practice gym was either in action showing off their skills

_"If you want a future here, you must pass the auditions. If you fail, I have no interest in going out my way for a performer that can't overcome the challenges they face. Don't fool yourself into thinking I have a vested interest in whether or not a sub-par player stays or goes home. Dimissed."_

"Rosetta!" May huffed, she must have called Rosetta's name out fifteen times by now and not only had the little fiery maned girl passed her right by in the corridor, she seemed to be deaf as well. "SANITY SMACK!" She shouted, whacking the smaller girl on the back of the head. May knew every last detail behind their failure of the Legendary Great Maneuver: Rosetta's longing for Sora as a partner; her loss of the ability to see Fool; and, worst of all, that the fall from the trapeze had not been an accident. It was in May's nature to take most things in stride. Considering the fact that she too had lost her way in jealousy and deceit when she first joined Kaleido Stage, rationalizing some of Rosetta's actions weren't a problem. But giving up was an entirely different story.

Rosetta slowly turned, wavering between the desire to get her inevitable confrontation with her partner finished and wanting to prolong the discussion and explanations that needed to be given. She raised her eyes to meet May, and to her surprise, she found no hostility flashing in the dark blue of her eyes. Still, the intensity radiating from her was evident in everything from her posture to her countenance and to her eyes, a stare locked solely on Rosetta. "May..." The girl's overwhelming presence seemed to suck any vibrado from the word and hush it into a whisper.

"Stop!" May commanded, closing the distance to Rosetta so she could face the girl head on. "Do you remember when I first approached you to perform?"

Even though the question was rhetorical, Rosetta managed a nod of affirmation. That first gesture of May was what allowed Rosetta to be a part of Swan Lake, the performance that gave birth to the Angel's Act, and something so monumentous merited a response.

"It wasn't because we were friends, and it wasn't because I took sympathy on you for your diablo act being written out of the performance. It was because I recognized the feelings that resonated from you so strongly, even when all you could do was lift weights and strengthen your grip to prepare to be on the stage, on the trapeze, _someday._ It was the same burning desire I felt day in and day out while I trained to be a part of Kaleido Stage and perform along side Layla. But by the time my 'someday' came, it was too late. We all saw how difficult the training was that Sora endured, we saw her trying to press on even though her foot was skinned to the bone, she wouldn't settle for showing the audience anything that wasn't authentic even if they didn't know the difference. We believed in her, but didn't we also know that she would go on stage and complete the Angel's Act even if it meant she could never perform again? I couldn't let the same thing happen to you that happened to me!" May abruptly stopped the torrent of words pouring out of herself. She felt the dam that was holding back an ocean of ephiphanies and emotions she was only barely, and painfully, able to admit to herself beginning to break.

As May listened to Rosetta, all her fears of rejection and ineptitude seemed to disappear. May's sudden silence weighed as heavily on her as the honesty so apparent in each word she had spoke. A sudden feeling of realization Rosetta looked closer at the girl who truly had helped make her dreams a reality and was struck with a sight she had never seen before. May's fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles shone white, her entire body trembled, and a sheen glossed over her eyes which could only be from held-back tears. Rosetta wanted to say or do something but before she could even think of what the right reaction would be, May shook her head in a silencing warning.

"Everytime I saw Sora, all I could feel was hatred. I won't lie and say I wouldn't have challenged her regardless, but it felt like if I even acknowledged her abilities, it was like admitting defeat. But the truth of the matter is that I was jealous that Sora got to be Layla's partner and not me! And I would have lied, or done anything to change that, but I would have never given up. We both made mistakes, but I can't forgive you for giving up, and I can't have a partner that doesn't fight against every challenge. If you aren't ready for that than step down now. Sora and Layla just can't be our partners, but we can be great together. If that isn't good enough for you, walk away now. But if you can work harder, fight, and keep getting better with me, then I'll be here waiting for you after the auditions."

Rosetta threw her arms around her partner, her real partner, and not just the one from her fantasies. Sora was her friend, May was her partner, and there was a difference, and their similarities made them strong. Rosetta took a step back from May and stuck her hand out in front ot her. "Fight together?" She asked.

Everything that could have been said, any words of grattitude, apologies, or promises were passed between the two as May took Rosetta's hand in a firm grip and shook it.

"May, is this the girl you told me about. What was her name, Rosette?"

The unfamiliar voice was melodic, but with an icy edge that sent a chill down Rosetta's spine, but before she could correct the mis-pronunciation of her name caught in her throat seeing the beautiful girl before her. She was about May's size, but had platinum blonde hair, highlited with hot pink steaks, and the most astounding bright green eyes. She could even givve Layla a run for her money. Rosetta could tell immediately from her build that she was a trapeze performer, and probably a good one at that, even though she could be no older than 16.

"Rosetta." May nodded at the girl. "Rosetta, this is Jade. From watching the auditions, I think you two will suit each other well for the partner act required for the trapeze auditions. Of course, I will help you come up with an act and help you rehearse, but I can't be a part of the auditions."

Rosetta smiled gratefully at May. "Thank you, May." She beamed. "Thank you both." She turned her eyes towards Jade and the same feeling of foreboding struck her again. How could someone radiate such power an intensity but feel completely blank at the same time?

May raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't say that too soon, Rosetta. If Jade or anyone else proves to be a more suitable partner for me, I WILL pick her. I need a partner who won't hold me back." Without another word, May strode out of the practice hall, confident the other two girls were following her. "We will be practicing on the main stage."

_"I know you can be my real partner, Rosetta, and that together, as real partners, we can create a legacy to rival Sora and Layla." _May thought to herself. _"But whether or not you can accept me and accept your own role in the partnership is up to you now."_

May had been watching Jade practice for the past few days, and even though it hurt her pride to admit it, if she and Jade had auditioned for Kaleido Stage at the same time, Jade would have beaten her by a long shot. May had been particularly taken aback when she saw Jade beautifully execute a trick that May knew quite well, the Screw Jump. After all, it was that very trick that was her real first challenge against Sora at Kaleido Stage. The immense amount of training and pride she felt upon completing it when Sora had fallen then her subsequent dismissal by Leon promptly afterwards were things she never could forget. But May knew that copying a trick already done on Kaleido Stage wouldn't impress or please Kalos, Leon, or even Sora. Kaleido Stage needed more talented performers that had the creativity to think of their own acts, and not just copy others. Jade's talent wasn't the only reason that she had picked her to partner with Rosetta for the trapeze audition. Jade had already ripped apart other auditioners pride and hope to shreds; she was a rutheless performerer, much like Leon before he was softened his sharp edges by Sora. Even though in retrospect May knew she didn't meet Leon's standards as a partner, she still had tried to face him head on no matter how cruel he was. Even though she felt affection and empathy for Rosetta, she knew she needed a partner who could stand up to and compete with people like Jade, just like she had tried to with Leon. Just because she had opened up as a person, accepted Sora and the friendships of others at Kaleido Stage didn't mean she would allow herself to be held back as a performer because of her personal feelings. This was Rosetta's test: if she could partner with Jade to put together a great audition and overcome the challenges that she would present, then May would know that Rosetta had the self-confidence needed to truly be her partner and her equal on the stage.

"It looks like the Screw Jump trapeze." Rosetta looked up at the apparatus, her blue eyes widening with excitement over trying a trick that both May and Sora had competed on.

"It will be more than just the Screw Jump trick when we are done with it." May said curtly, turning to Rosetta. "Rosetta, Jade has already mastered the Screw Jump." May thought that would give rise to some sort of response from Jade, but she just stared at May with cold aparthy. So she continued, a little unsettled herself. "But just repeating a trick that the members of Kaleido Stage can already do isn't good enough. Neither is just showing off on your own. We will use the basics but turn it into a partner routine that no one can beat."

Rosetta gulped. She had watched Sora practice the Screw Jump and knew how difficult it was. What could May possibly have in mind to make it even MORE difficult than it already was.

"Rosetta!" May commanded, her hands on her hips in triumph thinking of the masterpiece trick she was creating. "See the highbar set up over there?"

Rosetta followed the direction that May was pointing to. It was highbar set up exactly like the one Sora had used to land on when she began practicing for the Angel's Act, except there were no mats underneath.

"Use the mini-trampoline to do a backflip on to the bar, but I want you to land in a handstand position and hold it until I say you can let go." May narrowed her icy blue eyes, sending chills down Rosetta's spine. "I think it's pretty obvious that if you fall, it's going to do more than just hurt a little bit."

Knowing this was her chance to prove herself not only to May again but secure a spot at Kaleido Stage, Rosetta ran across the practice gym to the high bar without saying a single word. She wouldn't fail. Not again, not ever again.

"Jade, you are on the trampoline. I want you to practice spinning in a pirhouette and holding the position while you jump. Make sure you don't slow the spin down. At the peak of your jump, you need to be spinning as fast as you would be doing the Screw Jump."

"Sure." Jade smiled, but as she walked away, she rolled her sapphire eyes and sighed with disgust. From what Jade had heard, May was not only the winner of the Circus Festival but had also starred in shows at Kaleido Stage. Obviously Leon must have made up for her inadequecies for her to have gotten anywhere if she was chose to partner herself with the girl who failed on the Legendary Greaet Maneuver. If it weren't for the Chinese girl's good standing at Kaleido Stage, Jade would have passed up on working with her and her subpar performer of a partner for the auditions; but if the rumors were true about the top star, Sora, having a soft spot for both of the girls, then working with them would be an easy way in. Not that she thought she really needed any extra help after seeing the so-called "performers" in the practice room wobbling and hobbling all over the place doing tricks Jade could do blind-folded. Jade hopped on to the trampoline and nailed the pirhouette jump on her first try. Just spinning was too easy, she wanted to make it more difficult. If she was going to climb the ranks at Kaleido Stage, she needed to outshine that Rosetta girl so badly on this stunt that the judges would see her as a total failure next to her. She would be May's partner on Kaleido Stage, not Rosetta. Jade knew exactly what type of person May was, the same type of person as herself, really. May would make a great stepping stone for her so she could reach the top.

* * *

"I'm going to take a quick break to get water and brainstorm our act." Mia chimed, trying to cover up her frustration, as she hopped off the lowest trampoline and onto the mats of the practice gym.

"Hurry back!" Marion called back cheerily as she jumped and flipped through the air from one of the low trampolines to the tall center one. "We don't have much time before our rotation is over, and this is my first audition!" She giggled excitedly, twirling about. Marion felt lighter than air as she sprang between the trampolines. With this audition, she could now truly become a member of Kaleido Stage instead of just tagging along as the Stage Manager's daughter.

Although Marion didn't notice Mia's dismayal, Anna knew Mia too well to be fooled by her forced smiles and bravado. She jumped off, landing alongside her best friend at Kaleido Stage. "Mia, are you okay?" She asked, concern coloring the question.

Mia gave her friend a brief nod and a smile. "I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to think." She didn't want to worry Anna just yet with her concerns. After all, these auditions determined Anna's fate at Kaleido Stage as well. Mia spoke again before Anna could interject, "And you need to practice more." She pointed her finger at Anna playfully. "I don't recall you getting much trampoline practice since the Cinderella performance!"

Just like Anna knew there was something bothering Mia, she also knew that it wasn't a time for jokes or prying. Mia would talk to her about what was on her mind when she felt the time was right. Pushing her might just make matters worse. "Okay." She gave Mia a quick squeeze to offer her some unspoken comfort. "But if you need to talk, I'm here." With that, she jumped back on to the trampoline with Marion.

Mia sighed, angry with her subpar practice so far on the trampoline which had always been the apparatus she performed best on. Her legs felt like jello, and her lungs were wheezing for oxygen. Ever since she had started writing scripts and directing performances, she hadn't been keeping up with the daily practices along with all the other performers. And now, when the time was most critical, she could feel her lack of stamina. Not only was her physical condition a problem for her own prospects, but it could also affect the performances of Marion and Anna. The thought of her failure affecting them pained her. Even though Mia didn't want to give up the option of performing, even if she didn't pass the auditions, she could always stay on as a member at Kaleido Stage just directing; her friends didn't have that option to fall back on.

Mia slumped against the wall of the practice gym, trying to tune out all of the other hopefuls practicing and just watch Marion and Anna. Marion absolutely sparkled jumping between the trampolines, set up in the same way that had been for her performance as the fairy godmother in Cinderella along with Sora and Anna. She had become a trampoline artist that would make her mother proud. But even though Marion was shining, it was simply because her love of the trampoline was so evident. The act itself was nothing special. If Mia had to call it anything, it was a poor copy of the Cinderella performance. As a director, she was acutely aware of this and was sure that Kalos, and even Sora, would see the flaws in it.

Resigned, she watched the other performers in their practices. A male acrobat with hair as dark as midnight caught her attention as he hung from a trapeze bar by his feet, then somersaulted across to the next bar, an unmoving static trapeze, in a handstand. He gracefully swung around the bar like a gymnast before flipping back to the original trapeze once it swung close to him again. Mia needed strength like that now. In another section of the practice room, a petite auburn haired girl with the body of an Olympic gymnast executed a series of tumbles on a tightrope suspended high above the practice room floor. Mia watched the girls' flips and twists with keen eyes, knowing that she could also perform a similar routine on the floor if she needed to. But as she tried to watch, the soaring acrobatics of Marion kept getting in the way of her line of sight. Even Anna was nearly jumping high enough to obstruct her view. Then, like a freight train, the idea for the perfect act for the audition hit her. Mia shot to her feet, the weakness she previously felt gone with the excitement pulsing through her veins.

"Marion, Anna!" She called, with genuine enthusiasm this time.

"What is it?" Marion skipped over to Mia, grabbing her hand and twirling about.

Behind Marion, Anna approached, a smile on her face as she saw the twinkle in Mia's eyes.

"We need to start training on the tightrope right away." Mia met the eyes of both girls. "Anna, with all of your balance practice, it shouldn't be too difficult for you. I know it's something we haven't tried before, but we NEED to do it."

Marion's face clouded with confusion. "But I'm a trampoline artist…"

"You're going to have to do more than just the trampoline eventually, Marion." Anna smiled with encouragement. "Think of all of the things we use in our productions. Don't you want to be able to do as many as possible?"

Mia gave Anna a quick look of gratitude before continuing, "We will be using the trampoline. That will be most of it, just not all of it. Can you trust me?"

Marion nodded her head, thinking of all the special acts that Mia had overseen since she started directing.

"Now let's set up and start practicing. I want us to be on the high tightrope by tomorrow or we won't have enough time to get this done. It will be hard, but I know we can…"

"Hey! You three!"

Mia was interrupted before she could finish. The girls turned around to get a look at the speaker of the rude interjection.

A tan girl with chestnut hair stood haughtily by the trampoline with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her delicate young face. Behind her was a nearly identical looking man, several years older than the girl by the looks of him, maybe 20. Unlike the girl, however, he stood placidly with an embarrassed look on his face by the girl's outburst.

"We'll be using the trampolines now. Come on, Caleb." She promptly turned around, pulling what could only be her brother along with her. "You talentless hacks have had enough time on it."

"Emily…" Her brother softly pleaded, turning around one last time to give Mia an apologetic look before following his sister.

"She seems like May the Second." Anna scoffed, then laughed a bit. "Is a troupe full of Sora's too much to expect?"

Anna's words barely registered with Mia as she watched Caleb jump on to the trampoline. Her heart seemed to be pounding even faster now than it was when she first thought of the act. "It's okay." She smiled, addressing Anna and Marion even though her gaze was still focused elsewhere. "We have other work to do."

* * *

In one elegant movement, Layla rose from the chair in the hospital waiting room to greet the surgeon that was approaching her. As she saw the scrub-clad man smile, any worries or doubts she might have had were lifted.

"Miss Hamilton," he beamed, "I am proud to say that your friend Mr. Robbins' surgery was an absolute success."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be the second part of getting ready for the auditions. The chapter after that will be the actual auditions (at last!). I know this one wasn't very eventful, but I wanted to completely wrap things up with the last arc with May and Rosetta's conversation, and also show how the idea of auditioning again is affecting the characters…. Something that would be impossible to do if it just jumped straight to the judging. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review if you can J


End file.
